shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreseen Extremes: A Passion Project Prequel
"For all you canonically impaired dinguses out there, this movie takes place before the events of Projected Passions and long before the events of Forecast Intensity. It features a brand spankin' new cast member and a whole chunk of lore to sink your teeth into." -The Video description "Foreseen Extremes: A Passion Project Prequel" is the sixteenth video published to Shotgun Rodney. It was posted on June 23rd, a mere two days after "We are Number One but it's full of my awful videos". Synopsis The video begins with introducing the cast: Coughing Person #1, Coughing Person #2, Coughing Person #3 and Gooch Doogas. They are walking through the halls of what seems to be a school until they all enter the office of Grouch Douglas. By the time they reach Grouch's office, it is now clear that Gooch Doogas is missing from the group. The meeting begins with Coughing Person #1 angrily shouting at Grouch for not having any lines in the upcoming movie that they're making (presumably referring to Projected Passions). Trying to quell her frustrations, he offers her the role of caterer, she turns it down. Grouch then turns to Coughing Person #2 who claims to have come for "Cast Reassignment". Grouch asks, "Howlay?" She then she is going to be taking the role of Gooch Doogas. Grouch angrily informs her that Gooch is already cast. She nonchalantly drinks her water as Grouch then asks, "Did you kill him"? There is then a flashback to Gooch Doogas being strangled and eventually killed by Coughing Person #2, who then steals his panama hat. The flashback ends and #2 confirms that she did, in fact, kill Gooch. Grouch then officially dubs her Gooch Doogas, a title which she would keep throughout the rest of the videos. He then asks #3 what the issue is. Coughing Person #3 then states that they're unable to make it to the movie shoot and thus, won't be in the movie. Grouch then goes into a furious rage about how everybody is screwing up and ruining things. Grouch then asks for assurance that his "Seat" is still coming in the mail. #1 then gives him a piece of paper which verifies that it's only arriving after the movie is done. #1 and Grouch then get into a debate concerning the humanity of these Seats who according to #1 are "people" only for their discussion to be interrupted by Coughing Person #3 wheezing. Grouch then spots and acknowledges Doofus, who is walking down the hall carrying a box and flanked by Wingman #1 and Wingman #2. Upon being addressed Doofus states, "What??" Somebody then can be heard saying "Shaaaaaaaawn!" (the real name of the actor who plays Doofus) He then keeps walking and states angrily, "Listen here kids, I'm too old for this shit." As he's walking away, Wingman #2 crashes his skateboard into the wall. Grouch then adjourns the meeting, #1 states that she quits and as they walk out, the newly dubbed Gooch Doogas knocks off her Panama hat. The video ends with the credits playing over Grouch Douglas cleaning up the corpse of the original Gooch Doogas. Actors # Molly Hasenack # Jay Potalivo # Angelica Casarella # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. # Shawn Jaywardena # Foy Morris # Unidentified Male #2 # Unidentified Male #3 Characters # (Original) Gooch Doogas # Gooch Doogas/Coughing Person #2 # Coughing Person #1 # Coughing Person #3 # Grouch Douglas # Doofus # Wingman #1 # Wingman #2 Music # No Money - Galantis (0:00-0:58, 2:18-2:25) # Tomfoolery - David Snell (0:58-1:54, 2:09-2:18, 2:25-3:51) # Firework - Katy Perry (1:54-2:09) # Firebird - Galantis (3:51-4:52) Trivia # Within the Projected Passions films, this is the first canonical set of events. # This video marks the first appearance of Foy Morris # This video outlines that Gooch Doogas from the other videos was once Coughing Person #2 before she killed the original Gooch. # The actress who plays Coughing Person #1 in this video appears in Forecast Intensity as The Casserole, despite having claimed to have quit. # This video makes it conceivable that Projected Passions was a movie that took place within the context of the other Passion Project movies, as in, Forecast and Foreseen are based around the pre-production and post release of Projected Passions: A Passion Project. # This video features the Fez from The Learn'd Astronomer being worn by Coughing Person #2 before she dons the Panama hat. # This is the only Passion Project video to take place completely indoors. # On Grouch's desk, there is a pair of glasses, implying that Grouch's vision is impaired # In this video, Seat from Forecast Intensity is mentioned to have been ordered in the mail. # Despite featuring three coughing people, there is only one cough in the entire video. # Grouch References Forecast Intensity with the line, "Shift the blame all you bloody well want."